


The Fast And The Furious

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [45]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fast and Furious AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6948313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Captain Canary Fic Fast and Furious Style: Snart runs his gang the Rogues with Mick (and whoever u want from legends or flarrow) a criminal family while Sara is an undercover cop who joins them to help shut down their criminal activities (any other LoT or Flarrow characters u want can be cops) but as she gets close to the family will she want to turn them in? Multichapter Long Fic Prompt ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fast And The Furious

**Author's Note:**

> Not a multichapter but I hope it will do anyway

The Fast and The Furious

xXx

“This is Detective Sara Lance, SCPD. Badge number 54618. I have a male, with a GSW to the chest. Send an ambulance to mile marker 37 on highway 680. I repeat send EMS to mile marker 37 on highway 680.” 

Sara hung up the phone ignoring the furious glare of the man kneeling opposite her. Her hands were covered in blood as she put pressure on the wound. When she finally looked up she found him still glaring at her, like it was taking every ounce of his will power not to jump over his best friends prone body and strangle her. 

Leonard Snart was the kind of guy you don’t bring home to mother, lucky for Sara she didn’t have one of those anymore, so it wasn’t really an issue. Of course, the fact that she was an undercover cop looking for the ring responsible for a recent rash of high speed robberies and he was the man running said ring, certainly put a damper on what they had built together in the last few months. 

“You need to go.” she told him and his nostrils flared in rage. 

“I’m not leaving my partner.” 

“Listen to her.” Mick replied, coughing up a little blood. 

Mick was Leonard’s right hand and his best friend since they served time together in Juvie. 

“I’m not leaving you Mick. I never leave a man behind.” 

Mick grimaced. “Listen to her Snart, she’s not going to let anything happen to you.”

Leonard snorted. “She’s a fucking cop Mick.”

“Maybe, but she loves you. You can trust her.”

Leonard looked up from Mick to find Sara staring at him and he knew Mick was right. He looked away, unable to handle the intensity in her eyes, the love swirling in her brilliant blue eyes; the love she felt for him. A small part of him was grateful that at least that much was real.

xXx

_ Sara looked confused as Leonard dropped an envelope on her workbench. She looked up at him. “What’s this?” she asked.  _

_ “Your cut.” he told her.  _

_ “My cut of what?”  _

_ “My winnings from last night’s races.”  _

_ Sara reached over and picked it up. “Why are giving this to me?”  _

_ “Because you’ve earned it. You do good work, that trick with my NoS tanks gave me an edge I needed.”  _

_ “Drivers win races, not their mechanics.” she replied matter of fact, standing from where she had been crouching around her work bench. She tossed the wrench in her hand in her tool box and turned to face the taller man.  _

_ Leonard smirked, stepping into her personal space. “A drive is nothing without his car.” as he spoke his hand came up, twirling a piece of her long blonde hair around his finger. “Just take the money little bird.” he continued when it looked like he was going to argue again.  _

_ “Fine.” she sighed, stepping away from him and going back to cleaning her tools. She pretended not to notice his disappointment.  _

xXx

“I’ll make sure he gets out, Len. I promise.” Sara told him. 

Leonard looked up at her shaking his head. “You would give up everything for us? Why?” 

She floundered for an answer before finally shaking her head. “That doesn’t matter right now. All you need to know is that the police are on their way and you need to get out of here… please.” 

“Go Snart.” Mick added his voice getting weaker. Leonard looked down at him them up at Sara. 

“Take care of him.” he told her as she threw him her car keys. 

She nodded. “He’s family.” 

Leonard hesitated before jumping to his feet and taking off for Sara’s car.

xXx

_ “Never turn your back on family.” Leonard held his beer in the air, everyone gathered around the table doing the same. “Blood makes you related, but loyalty make you family.”  _

_ “Here, here.” Mick added and as one they clinked their glasses together around the table. As Leonard retook his seat his eyes remained on his family's newest edition. Sara, no last name to speak of, just Sara. She’d moved here to Central from Star City, hoping to get a fresh start in a new city doing what she loved; fixing/building cars.  _

_ She was a mystery to him. She fit in perfectly with the family, but she kept her distance from him. He was sure she liked him, had the same feelings he had for her, but she kept her distance. He didn’t know why, didn’t understand. Maybe it had to do with the past she was so vague about, maybe it was something else, the fact of the matter was, he couldn’t get her out of his head. _

_ A few hours later, Sara was sitting near the burning fire pit in the backyard while the rest of the group scattered about the yard in smaller groups. She watched from a distance, a small smile on her face.  _

_ While she watched the group, Leonard watched her, making his way to her and dropping down into the chair beside her. She looked over at him, pulling her sweater tighter around her. She looked down at the beer in her hand before looking back up at him. “You’re so… adamant that blood doesn’t always matter when it comes to family. Why?”  _

_ Leonard huffed. “Well you don’t pull your punches do you?”  _

_ “Did I punch you?” she teased. “My bad.” He laughed. _

_ “I uh, my father was a nasty guy. Used to come at me anytime something went wrong and since he was just about the worst crook in history things were always going wrong. And then my sister was born and well regardless of her age he didn’t pull his punches with her either.” he hesitated. “I hate that man, more than anything. The only good thing he ever did was that girl,” he pointed to his sister across the yard where Mick was losing to her at darts. “Right there. Lisa was ten, I was sixteen when he got so blind drunk after a failed robbery that he broke a bottle over my head and tried to stab Lisa with it. I don’t know if it was a survival instinct, or just blind rage, but I got up, disoriented and beat him into coma. He died in the hospital a few days later. I was in juvie until I was eighteen. That’s where I met Mick. _

_ No one had ever stood up for me the way Mick had in there. Before that I thought family were the people you were stuck with. It never occurred to me that I could chose my family.”  _

_ “You chose Mick, you chose all these guys.”  _

_ “And they’ve never let me down.” _

_ Sara didn’t know what came over her when she leaned over and kissed him.  _

xXx

A beach in South America wasn’t exactly what Leonard had in mind, but he had to admit it was beautiful. Mick was here, and so was the rest of his family so it wasn’t a total let down from where they had been.

Well, not the whole family.

“He’s not gonna like this.” Lisa muttered, but Leonard could hear her all the same. He stood from his seat on the porch and headed back into the beach house they were all sharing. 

“What am I not going to like?” he asked stepping into the kitchen. Lisa was leaning against the counter, Mick across from her and a newspaper sat between them on the kitchen table. The rest of the family was watching from the living room. Mick looked up at him, flinching slightly as he turned his head. The bullet wound in his shoulder still healing. 

Lisa stepped forward and picked up the paper. “A friend of mine sent this from Central City.” she told him, holding up the paper for him. He froze.

The front page was plastered with pictures of Sara. Her service photo and a mug shot. “She didn’t cover her tracks well enough when she helped me escape.” Mick said. “They caught her and now she’s waiting for her trial in Iron heights.” 

Leonard was quiet as he read through the front page article. A cop disgraced; a disgraced cop from a family of disgraced cops. The past he was curious about was laid out right here in print, and he couldn’t bring himself to read it. It didn’t feel right not to hear it from her. 

“What are we going to do Len?” Lisa asked. 

Leonard looked up from the paper. “You want to help her?” he asked looking between his sister and the group gathered just beyond the breakfast bar. 

“She’s family.” 

xXx

_ Jefferson “Jax” Jackson, Brilliant Mechanic and a sweet kid. He does what he does for his mother, the money he wins from races going to pay the bills and support her so she won’t have to work more than she wants to.  _

_ Barry Allen, mathematician and always looking for the perfect formula that to make a winning car. Having grown up in a foster home after his parents were murdered, Barry hooked up with Leonard’s crew after they found him running numbers at a race. When he explained what he was doing Leonard brought him into their  family, having found the younger man amusing.  _

_ Iris West, Barry’s girlfriend. She’s a talented speaker, talking her way out of anything. Raised by a cop, she and her brother Wally West, a talented racer and engineer, abandoned the light side when he was killed in the line of duty and by friendly fire.  _

_ There were others, scattered around the world. Leonard built himself quite the family, loyal, loving, and persistent. _

xXx

Sara heard the engine long before the guards knew anything was wrong. She braced herself, ready for what was coming. The transport van rocked and the guards were thrown across their seats. The van rocked again and she could hear the screeching of the tires as the driver slammed on the breaks. 

She heard the sounds of doors opening, the guards in the front seat screaming for whoever was there to get down. Another few moments and the guards are screaming, but she heard no gun shots. The back doors open and the guards are down, tased before they could draw their weapons. 

She wants to cry when Mick climbs up into the back and gets the shackles off, but she resists, letting him lead her out onto the road. She rounded the car eyes landing on Leonard beside his car. “Get in.” he told her and she didn’t resist his order. 

xXx

“It’s beautiful.” Sara breathed when she felt Leonard sit down beside her in the sand. 

“It’s not the family home, but I can’t think of a better place to be if we can’t be there.” he turned to look at her and found her watching him. 

“Thank you. For coming for me.” 

“We’re family Sara. You don’t turn your back on family.” he told her, aware of the tears beginning to pool in her eyes. “My question is… why did you do it?” 

“Do what?” she knew very well what, but there was so many things she needed to know what he wanted specifically.

“Why did you give it all up? Your career, your life…” 

Sara hesitated taking a deep breath. Leonard could see that what she was trying to tell him hurt, but she was determined. “My sister Laurel died in a boating accident along with her boyfriend and his father. She wasn’t supposed to be there, she snuck out to meet him on the dock and she never came home. It tore my parents apart. My mom disappeared, I haven’t seen her since I was fourteen and my dad turned to the bottle. A few months before I took the assignment from Central City my father decided that he couldn’t take it anymore… that I wasn’t enough for him. He put his service pistol in his mouth and pulled the trigger.”

The tears had started falling as she spoke and Leonard pulled her into him, holding her as the sobs wracked her body. “I haven’t felt like I belonged, like I was a part of a family since my sister died. I forgot how great it was to be a part of something like that. You reminded me. You all did.” she sniffled holding on to him as he wrapped his arms around her. 

xXx

_ Sara jumped as she opened the bathroom door to find Mick on the other side. It was fairly obvious why she was there, given whose shirt she was wearing (and nothing else) and how late it was. Sara shifted nervously. “You gonna give me the shovel talk?” she asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Mick shook his head.  _

_ “No, it’s pretty obvious you love him.” _

_ “Who said anything about love? We’re not...” _

_ Mick smirked. “You keep telling yourself that.” _

xXx

Sara jumped as she opened the bathroom door to find Mick on the other side. “We have got to stop meeting like this.” she told him, tugging at the hem of Leonard’s shirt. Mick laughed. 

“Welcome to the family kid.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [Dragongoddess13](dragongoddess13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
